


Codename

by Katlyn1948



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst AF, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin - Freeform, F/M, Feels, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, Lovers to enemies to lovers, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Spy - Freeform, hidden identity, horny gendrya, kill list, lets be real, spy AU, they are both dominate people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-09-30 04:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Arya Stark: Codename: The She Wolf is a skilled assassin trained to void out all emotions. Gendry Walters: Codename: The Bull is a Spy skilled at espionage. A chance encounter between the two kindles a romance like not other. But what happens when the other ends up on their kill list? These stat crossed lovers will have more to worry about than each other because another is looking to cash in the price on their heads.





	1. Chapter 1: Arya

**Author's Note:**

> As promised...my Spy AU with these two. I don’t really know how long it will be...I guess whenever I feel like finishing the story. Anyway, I hope you like it and happy reading!

She stalked her pray. Quiet and observant, she watched as the man rounded a corner entering an empty alley. She waited and studied her surroundings trying to calculate the right moment to pounce. She knew that one wrong move could jeopardize the mission putting her siblings at risk. For several minutes she watched the dark alleyway, until finally, the man emerged. Without so much as a sound, she glided from her hiding spot and fell in step behind the man. She was soft and silent and before the man could register what was happening, his throat was slit from ear to ear. She saw as he grasped his neck, choking on the blood pouring out of his wound. The man fell to his knees and with the little life he had reaming, he stared at his killer’s dark grey eyes.

The She Wolf smiled, “Agent Baelish, you have been relieved of your duties and decommissioned from The Wolf Corporation. Thank you for your service.”

She turned on her heel, leaving no trace that she was ever there.

Static rang through her ear as a voice said, “Mission successful, She Wolf. Return to headquarters for your next assignment.”

“Copy that, Raven. ETA is twenty minutes.” She reached towards her ear and pulled the com out, throwing it onto the ground and crushing it beneath her foot.

She pulled her black hood over her head and kept her face down. The alleyway may have been empty, but the buildings surrounding the alley were crawling with people. The Bird District was filled with nothing but clubs and whorehouses spilling with rich sick bastards who wanted to spend more money than what they made. It was a Saturday night, meaning that there were more people out than on a slow night.

Being as invisible as she could be, she walked down the busy sidewalk gazing around for a lone vehicle. The less people there were, the easier it would be to steal an unsupervised vehicle. Her eyes darted back and forth until it finally landed on a black motorcycle parked in a full carpark. She weaved her way through a crowd and slipped past a distracted guard, pulling off the small panel in the front of the motorcycle to get access to the wires. A simple spark ignited as she flicked two wires together, roaring the beast to life.

She moved quickly, throwing her leg over the seat to straddle the motorcycle. With a swift kick, she pushed off and zoomed out of the car park having raised no suspicion. Years of training had taught her well, but she couldn’t help but feel that slight rush of adrenaline rise in her stomach every time she got away successfully. She only allowed herself to feel that way just for a minute because any distraction could mean life or death, which could ruin even the best-made plans for any mission.

Focusing on the road ahead of her, she swerved in and out of traffic, bypassing the surrounding vehicles. The Wolf Corporation was exactly fifteen minutes from The Bird District and if she were even a minute late there would be countless questions asking of her whereabouts.

With three minutes to spare, she pulled up to the entrance to The Wolf Corporation, flashing her badge to a heavily armed guard. He huffed and nodded his approval, allowing her to enter with ease. The She Wolf had never like the front guard. He was tall, board, and never said a word; only grunting in response whenever she flashed him a halfhearted smile.

She parked the bike in an empty spot before slinging her leg over to hop off. Pulling her hood off, she walked towards the side entrance and punched in a code on the keypad.

“Identification.” A voice responded.

“Arya ‘The She Wolf’ Stark. Identification code 352.” She said.

A low humming emerged from the keypad before a loud beep went off, indicating that he code was received. The automatic doors sung open and she step inside, punching a button to take her to the top floor. Arya watched the red illuminated numbers climb as the elevator reached its destination. When the elevator slowed and opened its bulky black doors, the last person she had expected was standing right in front of her.

“Arya. Welcome back.” Her sister said.

Arya looked at her sister quizzically. In all the time she had been working for her family’s company, Sansa had never stepped foot on floor 150. If Arya was being honest, she felt like her sister didn’t deserve to have access to floor 150. It was reserved for the best agents and her sister was nothing more than a whistle blower; never going out in the field to do op work.

“Sansa. What a lovely surprise. What brings you up here?” She said sarcastically as she stepped off the elevator. She pushed passed her sister and crossed the hall to the nearest bar. Floor 150 looked more like a club than a company’s headquarter, which meant there was booze. And for that, Arya was grateful. She reached over the bar and poured a glass of ale from tap. 

Arya could hear her sister’s sigh, “You broke protocol, Arya. There are consequences for that.”

Arya scoffed into her glass, “Consequences? My mission was successful! I killed Baelish. It was clean, it was fast, and it is done.”

“I’m not talking about Baelish. I’m talking about Jaqen. Or did you forget?” Sansa placed a slender hand on her hip as she smacked down a large file on the bar just inches from Arya’s face.

Her face paled as she pulled open the file with a shaky hand.

Jaqen H’ghar was her only failed mission in all the years she had been working for The Wolf Corporation.Her stupid mistake cost the lives of three people and nearly cost her life if it wasn’t for her older brother. The incident happened nearly six months ago and she thought that was the end it. How could she forget the internal investigation was that was being helmed by none other than her own sister?

Arya gulped the last bit of her ale before letting out a shaky breath, “Of course I remember. I just forgot about the internal investigation. So, what does that mean for me?”

She looked up into her sister’s eyes and could see the softness. Arya could tell that her sister hated what she was about to do, but for the good of the company, it was necessary.

“They think it is best for you to take a…break. Like a holiday.” Sansa said slowly.

Arya’s eyes furrowed in confusion, “A holiday? So, I’m not being fired?”

“No! Of course not! You are one of the best agents here. They just think you need a change of scenery for a bit. Perhaps a trip to the tropics? Like Meereen?” Sansa shrugged.

Arya let out a humorless laugh, “Judging by your demeanor, it is safe to say the trip is already booked. When do I leave and when can I come back?”

Sansa’s body relaxed and Arya watched her as she fumbled through her skirt pocket for her plane ticket.

“You leave tomorrow morning and you’ll be gone for two weeks. After that, you are full and cleared to return to work. Sister’s promise.”

Arya reached for the ticket and gave a small smile. A trip to Meereen would do her some good and it would be nice for her to take some time off from all the killing. Being an assassin requires her to be cold and stoic, so the chance for relaxation was a happy surprise. She really thought that she would be decommissioned and end up like Baelish; dead and cold.

“Fine, I’ll bite. Besides, a little sun never did anyone any harm.” She stuffed the plane ticket into her jacket pocket and poured another glass of ale. She offered her sister to join, but being Sansa, she politely declined. Arya just shrugged continued her drink until it was time to leave for her forced holiday.


	2. Chapter 2: Gendry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry has a conversation with Davos about his life choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two suckers! So fair warning, I may or may not be putting up chapter three tonight...I will try, but I have to pack for my trip and may not have to time. I will be in beautiful North Carolina for five days on vacation and I can't wait! I need one big time. I am taking my tablet, so I may update while I'm there, but doubt I will have the time. I will be seeing family and friends that I haven't seen in over a year! Also like, really good timing because there is a hurricane coming for FL, so I guess it is a good thing I will be out of the state! Anyway, hope you enjoy, oh and disclaimer, if you all haven't figured it out by now...this is by no means CANON. So like I decided to make Davos even more bad ass than what he already is. So, as always happy reading!

Gendry groaned in pain as he laid flat on his back. His sparring session with Davos had gotten out of hand and he hated to admit that he was getting his ass kicked by an old man. With pain evident on his face, he lifted his torso from the mat, slowing lifting from his position ready for another punch. His stance was loose and his legs were wobbly, no doubt from the continued beat down he was enduring. He raised his fist to block Davos, prepared to take any hits. He studied Davos as he sidestepped to left. Gendry circled him, watching his every move. They were dancing with one another, careful to be mindful of their moves.

Gendry had sparred with Davos before, but never after a grueling mission. He blamed his already aching body for his slow moves and weak punches; undoubtedly giving Davos the upper hand.

Davos struck, throwing his fist for Gendry’s face. His moves were slow at first, but once Gendry registered what was about to occur, he swiftly stepped to his right, causing Davos to stumble. Gendry grabbed Davos’ left arm and swung him over, throwing him onto the cold mat.

“For an old man, you sure are fast.” Gendry huffed as he bent over to help the man up.

Davos let out a chuckle and pulled himself up with Gendry’s help. “Apparently not fast enough.”

“It really isn’t fair; you know that you can anticipate my every move.” Gendry quipped as he began to unwrap his hands from their cloths.

Davos had trained Gendry since the age of ten, making sure that he was fit for the world around him. He would be lying if he said that he hasn’t used his skills in the real world, especially when he was younger. He had always been a board child; bigger than most of the boys at his academy, but he was shy and timid and preferred to stay out of trouble. This gave his other classmates the opportunity to tease him. Of course, that was until he nearly beat the life out a kid named Lommy for picking on his only friend, Hot Pie.

It was that day that his father decided to throw into the family business.

“That is not completely true. Besides, you’ve picked up a few moves that I didn’t teach you.” Davos replied.

Gendry chuckled, “I have to make sure to keep you on your toes.”

“Aye that you did.” Davos smiled and began to unwrap his own hands.

Gendry marveled at the man. For more than half of his life, Davos was there; always ready to teach him the way of life. He’d even been there more than his actual father had and for that, he was grateful. Sure, he was the hired help but that didn’t matter to Gendry. In fact, he could relate to Davos in that way. His father was never around and his uncles didn’t seem to care about him, so there were plenty of days and nights that he would sneak off to Davos’ gym just to watch the man spar.

“Well, I can’t give all the credit to you.” Gendry joked. He threw his clothes into his gym bag, scooping it up and throwing it over his shoulder. He winced on pain as the strap of the bag fell across the top of her shoulder. He had been icing the sore for days and hoped that the pain would subside, but even a half of bottle of pain meds did little to nothing to dull the ache.

“Your shoulder bothering you again?” Davos asked.

Gendry nodded, “Yeah, I think I re-injured it a couple of night ago.”

“On a mission? I thought you were out of the family business.” Gendry could see the true concern on Davos’ face. He hadn’t told Davos that he re-joined his father’s company for fear he would try to talk him out of it.

“Well, I was but…when my shoulder happened, the agency dropped me. I enjoyed what I did, Davos and my father was willing to give that back to me.” He confessed.

Disappointment washed over Davos and Gendry could see it in his eyes.

For the last three years he had been working for the Westerosi government as a lucrative spy. He would go to other countries and gather Intel; trade secrets to use as leverage. When he injured his shoulder during an op, the agency cut him, crushing everything he had ever worked for.

Davos clicked sucked his teeth and shook his head, “What you did for the agency was legal, at least you were protected. Your father’s company deals with major criminals. One mistake and you’re dead. What you are doing is dangerous.”

“I’m sorry, Davos, but I have to. You should know that better than anyone.” He turned from the man and walked back to the locker rooms, throwing his bag into his assigned locker. He hated how one conversation with the man could make him over think everything. Gendry knew what he was doing was dangerous, not to mention illegal, but he was good at it. He specialized in insider secrets and selling them to the highest bidder. He knew how to spy and he’d be damned to let anyone take that from him.

“Come now, lad. I didn’t mean to make you upset. I will drop the topic if you want me to, but I just want to make sure you are safe.” He heard Davos say from behind him.

Gendry sighed, “I know and I appreciate that.”

Davos crossed the locker room and took a seat on the bench beside Gendry. “When is your next op?”

“Sometime next week, in Winterfell. Why?”

“Well, I have an extra ticket to Meereen for an all-expense paid trip.” Davos said with a smile.

Gendry light shoved him, “I’m flattered that you like me in that way, but Davos, I just don’t have those same feelings.”

“Piss off! Mayra couldn’t get off work and the trip is going to go to waste. Come on the trip. It will be relaxing and it gives your shoulder time to heal. After that you can beat your life away for your jackass father.” He chuckled.

Gendry smiled and contemplated the offer. It would be nice to enjoy a week of no espionage and he couldn’t remember the last time he had a proper holiday. With a defeated sigh, he slowly nodded his head, succumbing to the only man who could change his mind.


	3. Chapter 3: Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya reaches Mereen and encounters a mysterious man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this in an airport and I am about to board my plane, so enjoy!

.

Mereen was sunny; almost too sunny for Arya’s liking. She was so used to the pale skies and the overcast clouds of Winterfell that the suns rays shining in Mereen were blinding. If it weren’t for this forced holiday she would be gladly sitting in her tiny flat drinking from a bottle of wine while playing Call of Duty.

She understood the necessity of the holiday, but she didn’t understand why they decided to ship her across the sea for it. She would have been more than happy to lock herself in her apartment for five days than to experience a island with fruity drinks and topless women.

It not that she hated Mereen; in fact it was a lovely country that she had visited for an assignment just a few years prior. She hated the fact she was vacationing in Mereen. It wasn’t her style and frankly, for her, it was far from relaxing. If she stayed in the sun for too long, she was sure to turn as red as a cooked lobster. But if she wore an obscenely amount of clothing then she would die of heat stroke. It was a lose-lose situation that she hated being in.

At least there were two bars at the hotel she was staying in, along with an indoor pool and very appealing hot tub just waiting to soothe her aching muscles.

Checking into her hotel room had been rather uneventful and once settled she decided to change into a two piece bathing suit. She wasn’t revealing, like most of the tanned women walking along the beach, but she wasn’t completely covered as well. The suit looked more like a crop top with simple bikini bottoms. It showed her mid section, but covered her enough to fell comfortable. The last thing she needed were ogling eyes glued to her exposed form.

She pulled on a pool shall over her shoulders, slipped on her sandals, and grabbed her book before leaving her hotel room.

The indoor pool was located on the ground level of the hotel while Arya was staying at the very top. Of course they would make sure her room was large enough to accommodate her needs; it had a parlor, along with a dining area and kitchenette, not like she would be cooking anything during her time there. It was ridiculous at how much room she had; almost making her agoraphobic. She was glad to escape it for awhile, even if it did mean swimming in a germ infested pool.

The indoor pool looked near empty when she arrived and she thanked whatever gods above for the seclusion that it would offer.

She gave the door to the pool a tough tug, but the door didn’t budge. She pulled again, a little harder than the last time and once again, the door stayed locked into place. She huffed in frustration and turned to go towards the hotel counter.

“Excuse me,” She said as she walked up to the counter. “I was trying to get into the pool, but the door must be broken or something, because I can’t get in.”

The lady at the counter smiled, “No miss, it’s not broken. The indoor pool is closed for maintenance and will not reopen until next month. However, we do have three grand pools located on our grand terrace.”

“Fucking perfect.” She groaned. “I guess outside it is.”

She turned from the counter and followed the signs leading her to the outside terrace. She had to admit, the hotel was nice and it even had a five star review online. She only wished that the indoor pool was open for her mental state. When she reached the doors leading to outside, a guide indicating where each pool was stopped her in her tracks.

There were two pools that were rather large and would probably have most of the hotel tourism sitting around the edge. She opted for the pool labeled ‘Acorn Hall’ considering it was smaller in size and had a rather large bar nestled behind the cabanas.

When she exited the doors, the sun’s rays immediately blinded her view, causing her pull her sunglasses from her head down to her eyes. A then layer of sweat was starting to cover her skin and she could feel the beads form from the top her hairline. With her hair only reaching just above her shoulders, there were more than a few strands that escaped her hair tie. Her bangs would be trouble and she had half a mind to shave her head when she got back to her room.

She was able to find a sun chair nestled under a small cabana, shielding her from the harsh sun. She plopped herself down onto the chair and pulled her book out, ignoring the soft chatter of people around her.

There was an ease when it came to reading. It was something that she had always enjoyed doing even when she knew she would be punished for it. During her training, if she was caught with a book in her had then she knew to expect three lashes from the Septa’s whip. It was only ever okay to read when she was away from the training grounds and in one of the study rooms.

Her life had been nothing but training and fighting, and although they wanted to make sure she had a proper education, the family business always seemed more important. That is why she turned to books. It was a way for Arya to escape the harsh realities that was her life. She would read a book be transported into that world, giving her a few hours to just forget about the things that were around her. It was therapeutic and she was sure that without it, she would be nothing more than a lifeless robot trained only for killing.

Of course there were other pass times than reading, most involved a gun, but there was another that helped ground her to her humanity.

Sex.

And although it’s been a solid year since she last slept with someone, it was good way to release the stress that she was harboring everyday of her life. When she got onto the plane to come to Mereen, she promised herself that she would get a least on good fuck before the week was out. She never slept with someone from Mereen, but from what she heard, they were quite the lovers.

Arya was very particular with who she slept with. She had to find them attractive and she had to calculate that they would never try to contact her again after their romp. In her line of work, dating was near impossible, so the casual sex here and there was a perfect way for her to forget about the complexities of work.

She wasn’t sure when or why she pulled away from her book to stare at a rather handsome male walking her way, but it was a happy distraction. He definitely wasn’t from Mereen, that much Arya knew. He was tall and broad shouldered with shaggy black hair. His eyes were obscured by a large pair of sunglasses covering his face. His skin was starting to turn red and much like Arya, he seemed annoyed by how bright the sun was shining.

She hadn’t meant to stare, but she found it difficult to tear her eyes off of him.

He must’ve noticed, because he immediately smiled and turned towards her direction.

A slight panic rose in Arya’s chest and she scrambled to make herself distracted. She returned her eyes to her book and began reading a passage that she was sure she had already read two times over.

“Is this seat taken?” A deep voice riled Arya from her book. She lifted her gaze and was meet with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.


	4. Chapter 4: Gendry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry arrives in Mereen and meets a mysterious girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another part! I just can't stop with this one. Anyway wanna hear how shitty my day has been? Well. I finally get home from vacation at like 2 in the morning, then my medical condition that I have starts to flair up, so I can't even sleep, then I get into a car accident today. Thank god it wasn't that bad, but I still have to dish out 550 bucks to fix my car. Can I go back on vacation? Please? Anyway, I decided to post this because writing helps me forget about all the shitty things that have happened to me today. So enjoy and I hope that your day had gone much better than mine.

The air was hot and the light clothes he had been wearing was sticking to his skin. Gendry was used to hot; he lived in King’s Landing his whole life and it was far cry from cold, but Mereen’s heat was in a category all on its own. It was as if they were dropped into the middle of bubbling volcano with the lava melting away their very flesh. If he knew that it would be so bloody hot, Gendry would have immediately turned downed Davos’ invitation, even if it was a free vacation.

“Isn’t beautiful, lad?” Davos smiled as he patted Gendry on the back. They had just excited the taxi that dropped them off at Slaver’s Bay Resort and Spa. It was a grand hotel, Gendry had to admit, but the name was a little off putting and it seemed a little overcrowded.

“It is, but Davos, couldn’t we have stayed at a smaller place?” Gendry huffed as he began to follow Davos to the front counter.

“Well, I originally booked it because of Marya. She loved the place and wanted to vacation here. So, I booked it as a surprise, but then she couldn’t get off work and I wasn’t about to let all this money that I spent go to waste.” He shrugged.

Gendry couldn’t fault him for that and although he hated the luxury of it all, he was determined to enjoy his time away from the demanding family business. This was his only chance to be free of it, even if it was just for a few days. He didn’t want to spend his time brooding on the size of a hotel, but rather enjoy the pool side bars and half naked women that were more than happy to prance around him.

The two men settled into their room quickly.

Because the trip was meant as a gift from a husband to a wife, Davos had gotten a room with only one bed. Luckily for Gendry, there was a pull-out bed that he would be more than happy to sleep in if it meant he didn’t have to share a bed with Davos. Gendry was all too aware of how the man slept and the last thing he needed were obscene words being mumbled into his ear at night.

“Okay, lad. I am going to take a shower and wash the travel musk off myself. Go about and enjoy your time.” Davos waved to him as he stalked towards the bathroom.

Gendry nodded and rummaged through his rucksack for a pair of pool trucks. If he was going to be stuck at this resort, he might as well have a little fun. It had been years since he swam in a pool, much less in a pool bigger than his apartment back in Westeros. The guide that the clerk had provided them upon check in showed Gendry exactly where each pool was located around the resort. He opted for the smaller of the three, considering it was the only one with a bar offering all kinds of mixed drinks.

He pulled down his shades and slug a white cotton towel over his shoulder and descended the five flights of steps to the bottom floor of the resort. It was difficult finding the pool, but it did take a quick minute to navigate the outside corridors that led to where it was being housed.

Upon arriving, Gendry quickly noticed that most of the cabanas were taken by earlier guests, leaving the only pool chairs available in the blistering sun. He had made sure to lather himself in sunscreen, but even a whole bucket of the stuff wouldn’t prevent his skin from reddening to a bright tomato.

He scoured the pool grounds, checking each cabana just to make sure they were all occupied. He didn’t want to be out in the sun, but if that was what they had, there really wasn’t much of a choice. That is until his eyes fell on a cabana nestled by the corner of the bar, far from prying eyes and wanting crowds. It was inhabited by a woman nearly half his size. She was staring at him with the grayest eyes he had ever seen. He wasn’t sure if she was staring at him because of his curious glances around the pool, or because she found him devilishly handsome, either way, he took it as an invitation and began to sway towards her way.

He noticed how quickly she tried to compose herself; almost to hide the fact that she was staring. There was a book in her hand, and she covered by a silk pool shall that did little to hide the bathing suit underneath. Gendry wasn’t sure why he was enthralled with this girl, but whatever the attraction was, it was propelling him forward.

He eased up to the cabana and studied the girl for a few moments before lifting his shades and clearing his throat, “Is this seat taken?”

The girl’s head snapped up to meet his gaze. He could tell she taken aback, by what, he wasn’t sure. They stared at each other for a few moments before she had the courage to speak.

“Uh, no it’s not.”

“Do you mind if I sit? All the other cabanas are full and then I saw this one and figured I’d ask.” He said smoothly.

“Sure. You can sit. I don’t mind.”

Gendry smiled and he gladly took his seat next to her. He could tell that she seemed a little nervous, so he tried his best to ease the tension.

“I’m Gendry.” He reached out his hand for her to shake. She looked at his hand for a moment before hesitantly taking it.

“Arya.”

“So, Arya, what is a beautiful girl like you doing out here all by herself? Unless you have a hidden boyfriend waiting to beat me up.” He smirked.

Gendry noticed one of her brows rise in what he assumed to be a flirtatious way, “No, no boyfriend. And beautiful? That’s a stretch. What about you? No pretty blonde hanging off your arm to dote on?”

He scoffed at her assumption, “Not unless you count my uncle Davos whose hair has gone gray now.”

“Ahh, so this is a boy’s trip then?” She questioned with a teasing tone.

Gendry smiled, “Something like that. What about you? Here on holiday all by yourself?”

“If you mean I was forced by my family to take a mental vacation, then yes, I am.” She joked.

“Well as least we both have something in common. My uncle basically forced me on this trip as way to ‘decompress’ from work.” He shrugged.

Arya laughed, “I can relate on so many levels. You see, I work for the family business. So, it is a constant stress circle.”

Gendry’s eyebrows raised in surprise, “Family business? What a coincidence, I work for my family business as well. You see, I knew I picked this cabana for a reason.”

“Mmm, you picked this cabana, did you? I though I was the one that let you sit?” She teased.

Gendry chuckled and a broad smile slipped onto his lips. He didn’t realize that he would find a person who understood what it meant to work for a demanding family. He wasn’t planning on having a summer fling, but perhaps he and this Arya could have some fun. Judging by the way she looked at him, she was looking for some fun as well.

“So, Arya. How about we pick up this conversation over drinks? Maybe around dinner time?” He coolly asked.

She raised her one eyebrow and Gendry couldn’t help but get turned on by the gesture, “Sure. Drinks, around seven?”

“Seven it is. How about at the restaurant inside the hotel? I think it’s called The Peach. Heard it was a good place.” He suggested.

She smiled and licked her lips subtly, “The Peach it is.”

Arya gathered her things from the cabana and Gendry watched her retreating form. He noticed the how her shall fell past her shoulders and the slight sway of her hips as she departed. Whether is was on purpose or not, Gendry didn’t care. All he wanted was to get to know who this mysterious girl was and he would have the best five days of his life.


	5. Chapter 5: Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya prepare for her date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can’t get this story out of my head! I can picture exactly how I want it to go, even after their “date.” I basically have their whole vacation planned out, even when they return home and are given their assignments. I really can’t wait to see how this fic turns out. I hope you enjoy!

Arya had a hard time wiping the smile away from her face as she retreated from the mysterious Gendry. She found him intriguing and genuinely wanted to know more about him. It was rare that she met a person who understood the complexities of working with family, and although she was quite certain that he didn’t do the same exact work as she, Arya found that she could relate to his problems, just as he could relate to hers.

She hadn’t expected to meet a brooding handsome man while spending her week in Mereen, but it seems as if the gods had other plans. Her end goal was to find some Mereenish man to have a one-night stand and leave the next morning, forgetting his name, but with Gendry, she couldn’t help but want to spend her vacationing days with him. He must have felt the same way if he asked her for drinks, or he could just want to get inside her pants, which she wasn’t entirely opposed to.

Gendry was a rather large man and Arya could only hope that he was large on other parts of his body as well. She knew that if they did engage in any sexual activities that he would, no doubt, be the largest man she would ever sleep with (not like she’s had many lovers). Arya can count a total of five men that she has been with in her life and all were quite pleasing in the bedroom. There were even a few that she went back to for a second time, but her best fuck would have to be the lovely Ned Dayne. Arya has slept with him more times that she can count and the best part about sleeping with Ned Dayne was that he understood her boundaries.

Ned was an IT guy that worked for The Wolf Corporation and Arya had stumbled upon him soon after her first real-world mission. They flirted and then on thing led to another and they ended up in bed that night. He wasn’t looking for a relationship and neither was she, so it was perfect for the both. Sure, there was the possibilities of complications, especially since they worked together, but they never let that get in the way of their monthly romp. For three years, they casually fucked and then Ned Dayne had to go and get a girlfriend, thus ending their fuckfest.

Arya wasn’t mad that Ned Dayne had a girlfriend, she was mad that she couldn’t sleep with him anymore. She could have found another one night stand, but with her busy work scheduled and then her evaluation after “The Incident” she didn’t have the time. There were a few close calls when men from the bars, but her better judgement always won over and she would leave empty handed.

In a very surprising and weird way, Arya was glad that she hadn’t slept with anyone in a year. When or if she ended up sleeping with Gendry, she wanted to feel it. She wanted to feel the emotions and sensations that she had lost sometime ago. It was an in invigorating thought that only propelled her fasted to her hotel room. She needed to shower and dress and even do her hair and makeup all in just four short hours.

Normally, these kinds of things were reserved for her sister.

Arya was never the type to dress up or to doll her face for anyone. Not even her parents. She would normally get by with as pair or worn out jeans, her black doc martins, and leather blazer covering some old band t-shirt. In all honesty, she was surprised that most men wanted to get in between her thighs. Typically when she was out with her sister, the men only had eyes for Sansa; never the rough looking girl that looked like she belonged in prison. So when a very good looking man, such as Gendry, offers to buy her drinks she wasn’t going to refuse.

Slamming her hotel door behind her, she began to wiggle out of her swim suit. The material was stuck to her skin thanks to the heat provided outside. She hadn’t gotten into the pool to loose then fabric, causing to become a sticky mess near impossible to get off. With several pulls and jerks she managed to peel the suit from her body and threw it into a near by corner of the room.

Her quick work of discarding her clothing had surprised her. She knew that she was eager, but perhaps she was too eager.

She jumped into the shower and let the hot water roll off her aching body. The hot tub that she was supposed to soak in was in the same room as the indoor pool making it decommissioned for a whole month. That was one of the only few things that Arya was looking forward on this trip, but with it being out of order, she had to find other ways to keep her occupied. Of course, she didn’t seem to have trouble finding a replacement.

Arya wasn’t sure if she would be so lucky to score with Gendry tonight, but she thought it best to clean up a few private areas in case luck was on her side. Her legs and underarms were already voided of their hairs, but she thought it best to pass over them a second time for good measure. She looked down and realized that another part of her body would have to be trimmed. It’s not like she kept it untamed; in fact, Arya made sure that that area of her body was always well kept, but the lack of sex had caused to lack in the mowing department.

Once satisfied with her work, she cleaned the rest of her body and rushed out of the tub.

She thought to back any silk undergarments, so her regular bra and panties would have to do. She tossed her hair and decided to let the natural curls air dry, giving her that grunge look she loved to sport. Her make up was minimal with only a light dusting of blush, a swipe of mascara and pale lip gloss to shine her lips. Thank the gods that Sansa had convinced her to pack at least on black dress in case of any formal outing. It was simple, yet chic and it hugged Arya’s curves perfectly. It was dress that was sure to bring a few lingering stares from men at the bar, that much was true. She even had a matching pair of black heels. They were the strappy kind that covered her toes but laced around the ankle.

Arya was a little wobbly at first; she hadn’t worn heels since...well she couldn’t really remember the last time she wore heels. It must have been quite sometime for her not to remember. Arya was able to catch her balance and eased herself to familiarize with the shoe. It wasn’t hard for her to adapt to difficult situations, in fact she found it easy to blend in with what ever crowd she was around. It was talent that they decided to utilize at a very early age. The ability had kept her alive and without it, she was sure that she would be dead.

Someone even suggested that they change her codename to Chameleon instead of She Wolf.

But Arya didn’t want to be a chameleon, especially not tonight. No, tonight she wanted to be as genuine as she could be without spilling too much about herself. It was just a hunch, be she guessed that Gendry wouldn’t like it if she mentioned that she was stone cold assassin.

That would ruin any date.


	6. Chapter 6: Gendry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry prepares for his date and is left speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you noticed, I didn't describe Gendry's outfit or appearance as much as I did with Arya because I want to leave it up to your imagination. There are plenty of photos of Joe Dempsie out there that you wall could take reference from on what he is wearing. As for Arya, I had in mind what I wanted her to wear so that is why she is described a little more in the previous chapter. Anyway, we get a little glimpse at Gendry's history and we will only get more as the chapters progress. I have a vision on how I want this fic to go, so that it why it is a little rushed. I know there may be gaps and spaced in between that I will try to clear up in the future. So far, there hasn't been that issue, but as the story progresses there will be. Think of it like deleted scenes and I will be writing little drabbles of those scenes when the time comes. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I want to get chapter 7 posted tonight as well, but we will see. It might be the weekend.

“Why the broad smile, lad?” Davos asked as Gendry entered their shared hotel room.

He hadn’t realized he was smiling from ear to ear, nor had he realized that his face had turned a bright crimson color due to his encounter with the enticing Arya. He must have looked like a lovesick puppy dog as he left the pool they had encountered one another. It was strange that he felt an immediate attraction towards her, considering it took him days to muster up the courage to ask out his last girlfriend. He was bold in his questioning, but not once did it feel unnatural. It was almost as if they both enjoyed the push and pull conversation they were having.

“I met someone.” He confessed to Davos as he threw himself onto the couch.

Davos’ eyebrows scrunched in confusion, “You me someone? As in a girl? You met a girl. By the gods, you work fast.”

Gendry scoffed, “Of course I met a girl and I don’t know; we just sort of clicked. We’re actually having drinks in a few hours.”

Now Davos was the one with the smile, “Well don’t let an old fool like me stop you. I was just heading out myself. I heard the bar by Acorn Hall has a fine selection of ale that I don’t mind trying.”

“Just don’t get shitfaced. I’d hate to carry you back to the room.” Gendry chuckled.

Davos let out a hearty laugh, “I cannot make any promises.”

Gendry waved Davos goodbye and proceeded to get ready for his outing with Arya.

The restaurant he suggested was one of the higher end dining facilities that the hotel had to offer. He was grateful to heed Davos’ advice and packed a nice formal outfit. It wasn’t over the top, but it definitely wasn’t casual. It consisted of a nice button down with sleek black pants and dress shoes that he wore daily.

For most of his meetings with his father’s clients, he had to wear a suit, so he had no shortage of formal wear. In fact, he had to go shopping just for this trip because he lacked the proper attire for a vacation. The last real holiday he had was when he was seven and his dying mother took him Bravvos. He had always wanted to go and see the big productions the Bravvosi theatre would host so his mother took him. It was the last happy memory he had of her before she succumbed to her illness.

After his mother died, Gendry rarely had anytime to be a child.

He was thrust straight into training; learning how to be quick and deadly. However, most of the time, his speed was slow and he would being to question the morality of what he was doing. He was by no means, innocent. He had taken lives; perhaps some that didn’t deserve to die, but still he took them. There was nothing that he wouldn’t do if meant to keep his family (no matter how much of a dick they were) safe.

When he got the job at the agency, he saw it as a way out of his father’s shady family business. He was using his skills for good, rather than using them for unimaginable things. For three years, he was happy. He had the perfect job, the perfect girlfriend, and a perfect life. He didn’t have to resort to illegal activities and he could finally make decisions for himself. Then the damned accident happened and he had no choice but to be pulled back into the family business. He lost his job and his girlfriend all in a span of a month. For Gendry, he truly had nowhere else to go.

That’s why he needed this. He needed the holiday, he needed the drinks, and he needed Arya. He couldn’t deny that there was a sexual tension in the air when they spoke. He flirted and so did she, and the way she swayed her hips as she departed from Gendry under the cabana, made him hard within seconds. It was struggle to get back to his hotel room with the boner situated in between his legs. He swore that a couple of the maids noticed his ever-growing bulge as he accessed the stairs. He was grateful that Davos hadn’t noticed and if he did, he was sure to keep quite.

Only the cold water from the shower he had just taken could calm his erection (along with a quick hand job) and he was ready to meet with Arya. He shrugged on his clothes and gelled his hair to keep the shaggy bits at bay. It had gotten long since his time out of the agency and he meant to cut if before the trip, but the thought slipped his mind. His wasn’t too much of a bother and he had to admit that he liked the way some strands fell just below his eyes. He knew that he would have to cut as soon as they returned from Mereen, for his uncle would never let him go out on mission with the mop on his head.

He dabbed on a few drops on cologne; just enough to let off a quaint aroma, but not too much to overwhelm the sense and looked over himself in the mirror.

It had been a while since he dressed up for a date. Even with his last relationship, she was lucky to get him into anything that wasn’t jeans. He wanted to have a sense of pride. He really liked Arya and the last thing he needed to do was fuck it by dressing all shabby.

Once he was satisfied with his look, he exited the room and took the elevator to the top floor.

All the restaurants were located on the very top of the hotel and even through The Peach was considered less fancy than the other two; it was still a place where class was expected. A younger crowd tended to dine at The Peach, and Gendry figured that it would be a perfect place for them to get to know one another. They wouldn’t be surrounded by haughty old men and women dressed to the nines. Instead, they would be around people their age in a more laid-back setting.

He walked up to the hostess and asked for a table for two.

“I’m sorry, sir, but we are booked. However, you are more than welcome to take a seat at the bar.” She gestured.

He wasn’t sure if Arya would appreciate the bar, but they did agree on drinks, so maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea.

“The bar is perfect.” A voice from behind him spoke.

He spun on his heels and noticed a very elegant, very sexy Arya standing in front of him. She was dressed in a black form fitting dress that Gendry couldn’t wait to rip off her and her heels added the extra height she needed to reach his chin. It was welcome surprise, considering how covered she was at the pool.

“Wow, Arya… you look…” he was a loss for words and new that he would be truly fucked from here on out.


	7. Chapter 7: Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry bond over drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you lovelies. I haven't changed the rating just yet because as of right now, their flirtations mannerism are still pretty mild. However, I won't be able to say that about the next chapter. Rating change will happen, as well as some tag updates. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will try to have the next one up by tonight. I really want to get it up tonight because *teaser* it's going to be hot.

Arya saw him in the distance. He was dressed quite nicely and she couldn’t help the slight blush that rose to her cheeks. She hadn’t expected him to be so handsome, especially in his tight black dress pants. The way they hugged his thighs and accentuated the curve of his ass made Arya lick her lips in delight. It had been so long since she felt the primal heat down below and just looking at him made it scorching hot.

She wasn’t sure how she willed her legs to move to where he was standing or even how they managed to get to the bar. She was sure that eventually her legs would give out just by the sudden sensations that he was able to rile in her.

When they finally took their seats, Arya was able to take a deep breath to calm her inner wolf. The last thing she needed to was pounce on him in the middle of a crowded restaurant like some deranged animal in heat.

“Still speechless, are we?” She teased Gendry when she was able to calm her nerves.

She noticed a small smile creep onto his face. His cheeks were flushed and she felt a sense of pride in being able to render a man speechless.

“I was just taken with your beauty, that’s all.” He smirked.

“Smooth.” Arya quipped. She could tell that he was toying with her and it only made her want him more. She was sure the compliment was genuine, but the innuendo under his tone was definitely noticed.

They ordered their drinks and Gendry seemed surprised by her choice of alcohol. Arya had always been an ale type of her person. She preferred the taste to wine and it would take a few drinks to get her anywhere near buzzed. She could always hold her own and there were times were she would beat out her older brothers in a drinking contest. That was before her life got complicated. Before she was this shell of a person void of any real emotion.

“It shouldn’t surprise me as much as it does that you would pick ale over wine. I guess there is much more to uncover about you, Arya.” Gendry observed.

His words made her seize. The tension in her body returning tenfold. She had a hard time letting people in and Gendry’s comment frightened her. She wanted to be relaxed around him, she wanted to enjoy her time, but the idea of letting a complete stranger peel back the layers of her tough exterior was more terrifying than facing dozens of skilled assassins trying to kill her.

She sipped at her ale, hoping that he didn’t noticed her frigid stance. She needed to relax and maybe digging a little deeper into who he was would help calm her fears.

She cleared her throat, “So, Gendry. You said that you worked for your family business. What exactly do you do?”

She noticed that she threw him off guard. Much like her earlier qualm, he seemed to tense at her words.

“Well…” He took a moment to think, “The business specializes in trade. We go out and meet with other businesses and discuss potential financial investments.”

Arya nodded. She could tell if people were lying and his statement seemed to spill the truth. He made be good looking, but that doesn’t mean he’s completely innocent. For all she knew, he could be some hired assassin ready to take her out. She wanted to let her guard down, but not before she knew, she could trust him.

“What do you do specifically?” She pressed.

“I go out and meet with these other companies. Make sure they are sticking to their word. Stuff like that.” He shrugged, “What about you? What does your family do?”

_Fair is fair_, she thought.

“We specialize in law.” She said smoothly. There were plenty of times that she had to lie about The Wolf Corporation, so she fabricated a story that would use some parts of the truth. It was an old interrogation tactic; give just enough, but too much for people to suspect something suspicious.

“So, you’re a lawyer?”

Arya let out a forced laughed, “Not exactly. I’m more of a bounty hunter.”

Gendry raised his eyebrow in surprise, “Really? A tiny thing like yourself? Or are you just joking?”

“No, I’m not! We get the names thrown across out desks and then we go pick them up. I not completely by myself, we have a team that does this.” She laughed.

She began to relax and she wasn’t sure, if it was due to the drinks or because she genuinely felt comfortable around him. It was nice to talk to someone that she didn’t have to kill and it was even better that it wasn’t anyone that belonged to her family. It seemed like those were the only people she had real conversations with, and even then she was curt.

“Okay, you’ve surprised me even more.” He said.

She was beginning to let her exterior shed and for the first time in her 23 years of life, she was okay with that. She felt an ease with Gendry that she hadn’t felt with anyone else, not even Ned Dayne. He was someone that she wanted to know more about, but with any new person, she had reserves. She couldn’t maintain a relationship with him, not with her line of work. If they continued whatever this was between them, he would become a target and any enemy of hers could use him as leverage. She wasn’t going to put him at risk, even if that meant her chance at happiness. For now, she was going to enjoy his company and forget about the harsh realities of life.

“Do you have any siblings, Gendry?” She asked after sometime of continued drinks. She could start to feel the effects of the four glasses of ale she had consumed. First in her cheeks then in an area lower than her abdomen.

“Hmm, I do. We don’t talk very often though. I think the last time we talked was maybe a few months ago.” He confessed. She could tell that he was beginning to feel the effects of his alcohol; just by the way, he was looking at her. “How about you? Any siblings?” 

She nodded slowly, “Tons.”

She slowly pressed her hand to his thigh, inching it up at a snail’s pace. She was studying his face, seeing if he wanted her to continue with this venture and by the looks of his lustful eyes, he did.

“Why don’t we get out of here? Maybe head back to my room?” She said seductively.

“I thought you’d never ask.” He grabbed her hand from his thigh and pulled her from the bar. She had a feverish smile plastered on her lips as they made their way to the elevator. As soon as the large metal doors closed behind them, her lips were on his, tasting the drink he had been consuming for last several hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, sorry I left you hanging. But good things come to those who wait!


	8. Chapter 8: Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry get to know each other a little more intimately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know that I alternate POV for this fic and Gendry was supposed to be next, but I really wanted to continue with Arya in this one. Next chapter will be Gendry and then the next will be both of their POV. Fair warning...there are two more chapters of smut, so if you don’t like it, skip over it. Also I know I promised myself that I wouldn’t write anymore smut, but with this fic, I feel like there kind of has to be. I really wanted to go in depth with their first sexual encounter with one another, but I think in the future of this fic, it will be a little milder than what I wrote today. That may change depending on how the story progresses. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please feel free to tell me on how I can improve on my smut writing. Like I said, I normally don’t write it so I feel like I’m not all that good at it. But enjoy, nonetheless

Arya could feel the heat rise within her. His lips were soft and sweet and the intensity of their kiss only brought them closer together.

The small confines of the elevator made the space hot and Arya could feel the sweat sticking to her skin. It was feverish and steamy, causing the mirrors of the elevator to fog. The ride to her floor took only a few short minutes and she was sure that there would be some unlucky person on the other side of the doors when the opened. She would hate to scar them for life, but at that particular moment, the only thought on her mind was to get inside of her room as quickly as possible.

A small ding sounded and the pair quickly pulled apart. Their hair was tossed and their clothes askew; Arya’s lips were swollen red and she couldn’t help but glance towards Gendry to see his state of mess. It was obvious at what they were doing prior to the elevator doors opening, but luckily, for them, the little girl that skipped inside was too innocent to notice.

The slid past the child and Arya quickly grabbed Gendry’s hand to pull him towards her hotel room.

Her heart was racing and she couldn’t wait to get behind closed doors. She was nervous and excited causing her hand to shake. The keycard for the door was simple enough, but her constant shaking made it difficult to slide the key card into place. Thankfully, Gendry was there to help. He grabbed the keycard and swiftly slid it into the keyhole, allowing the door to click open. Arya gave a small smile and pushed the door open, allowing both of them to stumble through.

It took no more than two seconds for them to return to their heated kissing.

Arya wanted this. She wanted every part of what he had to offer and she didn’t want it soft. Her hand made quick work of shedding him of his shirt; she nearly popped a few of the buttons right off. She could feel his rough hand slide up her back and tugging at the zipper of her dress. With one swift move, Gendry pulled the zipper down, allowing the form-fitting garment to loosen around Arya’s body. 

Without pulling from the kiss, she was able to shimmy out of her dress and threw it to some corner of her hotel room.

Arya had never had an issue being naked in front of men she hardly knew, but with Gendry it was like she suddenly hyperaware of how she looked. Her instincts told her to pull away and hide, but her heart and mind kept her firmly in place. She could feel his bare hands explore her body causing a shiver to creep up her spine. It amazed her how soft his hands were, despite the many callouses she had noticed just a few short hours ago. They were soothing and provided little help to quench her already heated body.

She began to tug at his waist, pulling the belt holding his breeches loose. Much like her dress, she threw the belt to a corner, sure to be forgotten. She quickly unbuttoned the pants and let them fall around his ankles. She could fell him kick them off; their eyes still shut closed from their passionate kissing. She knew that they were now in their under ware and even the thin garments between them seemed too much.

Arya could feel the wetness pool between her legs, causing her panties to stick. It was an uncomfortable feeling that she needed to rid herself of, so without so much as a second thought, she pulled them down and tossed them to the side. Gendry took this as an invitation and brought of his hands to cover her mound.

The sensation shocked her, for she wasn’t expecting him to be so gentle. She could feel his hand move up and down, sliding over her sensitive nub. The gesture brought out a soft moan from her lips and instinctively, her hips bucked towards his hand. She wanted more and he was doing nothing but teasing her.

With a frustrated groan she pulled from the kiss and looked him in the eyes, “If you are going to fuck me, then you need to fuck me. I want it; I want you and don’t be gentle.”

Gendry let out a visceral growl and claimed Arya’s lips once more. He pushed two fingers inside her and Arya gasped at the sudden feeling. She could feel him pump his finger in and out at a heightened pace, causing Arya to moan in pleasure. She felt his thumb brush the sensitive nerve causing her body to seize with delight. She hadn’t meant to come so quickly, but the lack of sexual intercourse had her body hypersensitive to touch.

She whimpered as the sudden lose of his fingers, but she didn’t have to wait long. Somewhere in the hustle of things, her bra was discarded and his trousers her around his ankles. He lifted her up and placed her on the counter in the kitchenette, aligning her hips upward so he had better access to her mound. Arya wasn’t ready for him when he buried his face in between her thighs, licking her sweet release.

The pleasure was almost too much and Arya had to cover her mouth from screaming in delight. Gendry knew what he was doing and she couldn’t help but marvel at the fact. Ned Dayne had never been able to pleasure her in this way. Although the sex was enjoyable, she couldn’t help but feel a lack of release whenever she did have sex with him, and he certainly never went down on her. She had tried to give him a blow job once or twice, but he always cringed at the idea. Now, she couldn’t wait to reciprocate the favor to Gendry.

“Faster.” She breathed. She could barely had enough energy to speak and she wondered how she could continue their romp without collapsing in exhaustion.

Gendry complied and his tongue was working on overdrive. He pumped his fingers at a rapid pace and Arya could feel the pressure rising. She couldn’t hold on much longer and the faster Gendry went the more she had the urge to come. Finally her body could not longer hold onto the sweet sensation of release and screamed his name in pleasure.

He pulled from her thighs and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She could taste herself and it only added to her desire.

“Did I ware you out.” He smirked.

“Mmm, but it’s my turn now.”


	9. Chapter 9: Gendry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so sorry that this took forever for me to write! First, I've been super overworked at work and have little to no time to actually work on this. Second, I share a laptop with my mom and she goes to school so I hardly have it most of the time (I also have to password protect my docs because I don't need her reading what I wrote) and haven't been able to write. I try to work on it a bit during my lunch break, but what I wrote is NSFW and I don't really want my boss creeping up behind me while I'm writing smut, that would be very embarrassing. So I had a little free time today and decided to FINALLY get this out!! I am actually quite proud of this smut chapter, consider I literally never write it. Look, I am going to be upfront and personal, I've only ever had one sexual experience in my life and I was in college so...my inspiration comes from fellow fanfic writers. SOOOO with that being said, please excuse any parts of this chapter that may be incorrect? (Yes I ended it as a question because I honestly don't know). Anyway, ish will start to go down after this chapter. Like I know it is only DAY ONE into their vacay, but I'm about to TIME WARP this bitch. Also, that mean that the next chapter may be a little longer. I am aiming for around 4,000 words to wrap up FIVE DAYS of SEX and VACAY, we'll see. Anyway, I hope you do enjoy and for those of you who asked about An Unexpected Journey and when that will be updated...I honestly don't know. I sort of hit a road block with that one and will get to it when I get out of that road block. I hope to finish before the end of the year, but IDK, IDK. This note turned out longer than expected and I doubt that you all want to read 2,000 words of my nonsense, so without further ado, please enjoy this VERY SMUTTY chapter. 
> 
> PS 
> 
> I borrowed a line out of one of my fave TV shows in this chapter. It is tweaked of course, to fit the story, but let's see who gets it! HINT: It airs on STARZ.

Gendry wasn’t sure when they moved to the bed, but he was glad that they did. It allowed Arya a better vantage to properly suck his cock, although he was sure that she could get him off no matter the position. She wasn’t quick about pleasuring him and for that, he was grateful. The other women he had been with rushed when it came to him, leaving him less than disappointed, but with Arya, she knew how to take her time.

He watched her as she guided her small hands along his shaft, stroking it with a slight squeeze. The feeling was intoxicating and he was sure that he would come within seconds. The last thing he wanted to do was ejaculate prematurely like some silly schoolboy who couldn’t handle himself. It took every inch of his being to hold onto the amounting pressure bubbling from him.

He had to admit that she was good with her hands. They were soft and delicate, yet rough and fierce all at once. However, the best thing about Arya pleasing him is that she knew exactly what she was doing. It’s not as if Gendry had been with inexperienced women, they were just turned off by reciprocating the favor. He would spend countless minutes making sure that his lover was properly pleased, yet when it came to him, they either performed haphazardly or flat out refused. Trying to get his ex-girlfriend to participate was an all-out war and became not worth the trouble.

His thoughts were suddenly brought back to the petite brunette bobbing her head up and down his shaft. The sensation had jolted him and he was inches away from sputtering into her mouth. Her mouth was heaven and if he felt this way, but just her light sucks than he was sure to explode when her folds were tightly around him. He could hear the sounds from below as she sucked her way up his cock and over his wet tip, licking the pre-come away from his opening. It was sexy sight and he was sure that he grew harder than ever before.

She returned her mouth to his head and glided her lips down, stopping before his tip could reach the back of her throat. He could hear her let out a gargled gag, the sweet sound breaking that last walls of will he had remaining. With a visceral moan, he bucked his hips upward and spilled his seed into her mouth. She gulped his remnants, wiping away was little seed escaped with the back of her hand.

Gendry watched as she crawled up the bed and plopped beside him, a glowing expression present on her face.

“That was…wow.” He said as he regained some of his composure.

Arya smiled, “Why thank you, sir. You don’t do half bad yourself.”

“Do you know how hard it was for me not to explode the moment your hands touched me? Pretty fucking hard.” He gasped as he engulfed her into his arms.

“What can I say? I have natural talent.” She teased.

Gendry chuckled and placed a light kiss on her lips. He could tell that she was exhausted and if he was being honest, so was he. He wasn’t sure if it were the drinks or the sheer force of their heated session that had drained his body, but he was sure that he could not lift his tired head from the soft pillow without struggle. He glanced down at the naked form beside him and noticed that, while lost in thought; Arya had silently fallen asleep, still wrapped up in his arms.

He began to study her features then; how her hair had soft waves that cascaded down to her shoulders or how vibrant her gray eyes had been. He even noticed the number of deep scars that scattered her lower abdomen and couldn’t help but wonder the story behind them.

Not once in his life had he been this captivated by a woman. She had only glanced at him from a distance and immediately reeled him into her intoxicating mind. He hated that they only had a short time together, but he was sure to make the most of it.

As he watched her sleep, he could feel himself become drowsy with exhaustion. Their romp, even if they hadn’t truly fucked, had taken most of his energy. He was delightfully surprised that a woman of her stature could keep up with his vigorous lust. He had truly found his match and the thanked the gods for finding him such a rare woman, too bad she would be out of his life in just a few short days.

He didn’t remember falling asleep, but when he woke, he noticed that Arya was no longer in his arms but rather perched on his lap, fully naked, circling her hips in such a way that made him groan with pleasure.

“You fell asleep on me, good sir.” She teased as she grinded her hips against his.

Gendry struggled to get the words out of his mouth, “You fell asleep first.”

She leaned down and placed a small peck onto his lips, “Then punish me for doing such a horrible thing.”

He instantly grew hard and he couldn’t stop his hands from moving to her hips, locking her in place. It was a sight to see her on top of him, and as much as he wanted nothing more than to have her beneath him, slamming his cock into her dripping pussy, he enjoyed the illustrious show she was providing.

He could feel her folds slide against his throbbing cock, getting it slick with her wetness. Each pass made him grip her hips harder, and soon he would no longer be able to stand not being inside of her. She teased him a few more times before slowly lowering herself over him.

And Gods it felt like he had died and been brought back to life.

He could feel her walls squeeze against his tender member and he was sure that if she shifted just slightly, he would come almost instantly. She was tight and he could see the slight discomfort on her face. In their earlier throes of passion, she had stated that she was by no means a virgin, but Gendry was sure that he may have been the largest man she had taken.

Concerned for her wellbeing, he asked, “Are you alright? Would you like to stop?”

She opened her eyes suddenly and shook her head with a force, “No! I just need a minute to…adjust. I haven’t been with a man in nearly a year and I certainly haven’t been with a man of your size.”

A smug smile creeped onto his lips, “Well, I’m happy to offer you such new experiences.”

She scoffed and slapped him across the arm, causing her to shift on his shaft. The sensation sent both into instant pleasure.

He steadied his grip on her hips and guided her up before slamming her back down atop him. She screamed in ecstasy and he gritted his teeth to prevent a moan to escape his lips. Up and down, she rode him, and he marveled at the sight. He grabbed ahold of her breast, massaging them as she bucked her hips forward. He could tell she was about to have her release, as he felt her walls clench tight around him. Arya screamed his name and collapsed across his chest, huffing deep breathes.

“Wow.” She breathed.

He nodded, trying to catch his own breath, but he knew that they were no where near finished. She was able to get her release and he wanted nothing more than to get his, all while giving her a few more along the way.

He encircled his arms around her and swiftly turned, pinning her beneath him. He pulled her arms above her head and held them in place with one of his own, while the other creeped to her slick folds. He instantly found the nub he was looking for and flicked it a few times, causing her to buck her hips.

“Stop teasing.” She huffed.

“Oh, I am returning the favor.” He grinned.

In on motion, his still hard cock slammed deep within her.

“Fuck!” She screamed, only adding to his hunger.

He thrust harder and faster, bringing her to the edge of no return. For several minutes he did nothing but pleasure the best way he new how; with the added sensation of him rubbing that sweet pearl, she was withering in complete euphoria.

Gendry soon felt his own release coming. He wanted nothing more than to spill inside her; to watch his hard work seep out of her dripping flower, but despite the fact they were fucking like mares in heat, he still didn’t _know_ her and didn’t want to run the risk of doing something stupid.

With a few more thrust and his release nearly there, he began to pull out, but was quickly stopped by her raspy voice, “No, don’t. I want to feel you. All of you.”

He needed no more invitation, so with a low gruntled moan, he released his seed inside of her. He could feel her body gladly except. They were truly spent, so much so that his softening member was still inside of her. He hardly had the energy to pull out, but he was able to muster a bit to do so.

There they laid in each other’s arms, with a light layer of sweat trickling their skin.

Gendry wiped the hair sticking to Arya’s face behind her ear and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

“I think I am thoroughly spent.” He managed to get out.

She nodded and snuggled her face into the crook of his neck, “I’ve never had sex like that before; it was like I had mounted a bull. Gods, what have I gotten myself into?”

Gendry chuckled at the inclination. If only she knew exactly what he did for a living and what they called him. “More like, who have I gotten myself into. At least you don’t have any bite marks. I could have sworn I felt a little nibble when I was plowing into you.”

“When you bed a wolf, you should expect to get bit.” She said with a smile. Gendry could only laugh at the remark. She was indeed a wolf, and that he had to be weary off.

“So, you’re a wolf then?”

“Hmm, something like that.”


	10. Chapter 10: Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya wakes from her night with Gendry and begins to feel things she hasn’t felt before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know how I said that this next chapter I would be covering the rest of the their time in Mereen...well I guess I lied. Next chapter will be a sort of mini time jump when we fast forward through their time together and we will even have a scene with Davos! They will say their goodbyes and then chapter 12 or 13, things should start to pick up. I hadn’t planned on staying this long in Mereen with these two, but I needed to to help move the story along and flow better. Their time together will have repercussions and shit will go down! Anyway, I hope you like! Also please take a look and my thumbnail, it is a lovely commission piece done by @dragonanddirewolf on Tumblr. It’s essentially when these two meet in this fic! Anyway, hope you enjoy!!

_Her palms were sweating and her heart was racing to the point where she could hear the distinctive beats slam against her head. Something was off and she couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. They were prepared; there was no reason for her to be as uneasy as she was. Perhaps the mission was a little rushed, but they were professionals and they knew what they were doing; at least she tried to convince herself of that._

_No, something was wrong and she could feel it._

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Arya jolted awake with sweat covering every inch of her body. She had the same nightmare for the last six months and no matter how much she talked to her shrink, she couldn’t get rid of the terrifying dream. She glanced down at a sleep Gendry and was thankful that her sudden movements hadn’t woken him. She slipped from the bed and shuffled her way to the bathroom, closing the door with a soft click.

Her body was sore, no doubt from their vigorous romp, and she desperately needed a shower to wash away the smell of sex. Thankfully, the light rays of sunshine were shining through the thin curtains of her hotel room when she awoke from her slumber, signaling morning had come. Gendry would wake soon, and if he were anywhere near as spent as her, the he would be ravenous for food. She hated to admit, but the activities of which she partook in rendered her starved. Of course, her body was too wiped to rise from the bed and munch on something before falling into sleep.

She turned towards the shower and shifted the handle towards cold.

Her body seemed to seep heat and the nightmare did little to help her already scorching body. She never minded the cold; in fact, she thrived in it. Winterfell’s winters were always harsh, and to common outsiders it could feel like a tundra. Therefore, it was a welcome relief when the spray of the cool water rolled over her aching muscles.

When she began to wash away the sweet bliss of pleasure, she couldn’t help but notice how sore she really was. They had gone at rough and there were certainly times were she felt like she would explode from the intensity of it all, but she never thought that it would render her nearly unable to walk. She also noticed the small loves bites that were scattered all across her inner thigh; she couldn’t be too mad at those, for she left a few on him as well.

Her memories of last night were seared into the deep crevices of her brain; she loved that she could relive the moments and hoped, at least for the next five days, that there were more nights like the last.

There was something different about this one. He seemed to understand her in more ways than one, which was a rarity to find. He knew the complexities of working with family and he knew the demands that it could take on one’s body; she saw the physical scars and she knew he saw hers, but the mental scars were still the same.

There were a few times from the previous night were they just laid in each other’s arms and talked about their life, or in her case a version of the truth she could tell. He asked about her scars and she asked about his. Both were vague with answers and she could only assume that maybe it was during his time in the war. He had mentioned to her that he served a few years in the military, before transitioning back to the family business, and had sustained a few marks along the way.

When it was her time to explain her marks, she was hesitant. The true memory was not a fond one and even giving a variation of the truth riled up unwanted memories.

“I was stabbed by one of the criminals we were hunting down. She caught me by surprise and dug her knife deep into my abdomen. I almost didn’t make it out alive.” She solemnly said. She tried to stop the tears that were welling in her eyes, but failed as she felt them cascade down her face. Gendry gentle took his thumb and wiped them from her face.

“I’m sorry that happened to you.” He said softly.

Arya has shrugged, “It’s fine, really. Bounty hunting is a dangerous job. I’d be stupid to think it wasn’t.”

That garnered a smile from Gendry’s lips, causing Arya to devour them. She loved the way they felt on her own and if she had a choice, she’d kiss them for the rest of her life.

But life was cruel and it would only give her the time she had in Mereen with her handsome stranger.

She wasn’t sure how long she was in the shower, but it seemed long enough and with a groan, she lifted herself from her perch in the shower and turned off the water. Grabbing one of the soft cotton towels, she wrapped herself tightly and stood in front of the large floor to ceiling mirror.

Arya honestly didn’t know what Gendry saw in her. There were plenty of beautiful women in Mereen; everything from tall blondes to busty red heads and curvy brunettes. She was just simple. Her hair was a dark brown shade that reminded her of mud, her breast certainly weren’t that of some of the Mereenese women she had ogled. Her hips were her best feature, or at least she thought they were. There were penalty of times where the complements of men were directed to her hips. Even Gendry had marveled at them.

Maybe that was why she was able to do what she did. She was normal and could blend in with a crowd; perfect for assassinating.

A hard knock coming from the bathroom door shook her from her thoughts and she scurried over to unlatch the lock, still in her towel. Gendry greeted her with a smile and Arya couldn’t help but notice his early morning rise sticking through the bed sheet wrapped around his waist. She blushed and quickly averted her gaze before he had the change to notice her lingering eyes. She pushed the door open a little wider for him to enter. She stepped to side as his broad body passed the threshold of the bathroom, making a beeline towards the shower.

Feeling as if she overstayed her welcome in her own bathroom, she quietly made her exit, crossing the room to get to her luggage. As the sun was beginning to rise and illuminate the darkness, Arya couldn’t help but noticed how disheveled the room really was. It seems they had discarded all courtesy and went straight to the fucking, which if she remembered correctly, was exactly what happened.

Chuckling to herself, she slipped on a pair of underwear; or as Sansa called them, “Knickers that our grandmother would wear” and threw a large t-shirt that had belonged to her brother Robb, over her head. She wanted comfort in this large hotel room of her and the baggy t-shirt did just that.

As she headed into the kitchenette to pull a banana from the fridge, her thoughts began to linger towards the man in her shower. Their exchange in the bathroom hadn’t been an awkward encounter, but it did leave her feeling as if maybe their late night romp was a bad idea. Perhaps he hadn’t enjoyed it as much as he let on and that had Arya feeling a little out of place. If a previous lover had an issue with, they never told her and she never got the impression from them. With Gendry, she was suddenly hyperaware of how she looked and even on how she performed. She was by no means and expert in sex, but she had a few partners and knew how to have fun. 

Arya grabbed a glass of water and sat at the bar adjacent to the open bedroom; the very bar that Gendry had devoured her wet folds just hours ago. She finished her banana and sipped at her water as she waited for him to finish with his shower; the thought that she underperformed continued to nag at her brain and it made her fidgety for the answer.

A few more minutes passed before Arya heard the water turn off and Gendry stepped out of the bathroom, steam rolling behind him.

“Hey, so I was thinking that maybe we should get something to eat. I don’t know about you, but I am starving.” He said as he rounded the corner. Arya watched as he shook his head, causing water droplets to fall to the floor. He was a sight, and his body slick with fresh water did little to ease her lust, but she shook that feeling and looked at him seriously.

“Is something wrong?” He asked as he noticed her face. Her brows were scrunched and her lips were pursed, indicating that something was bothering her.

“Was I good? I mean…last night…was it good?” She asked rather shyly. She shifted on her feet uncomfortably as she awaited his answer. It was stupid really, that this man that she has only known for all of twenty-four hours has made her insecure about her abilities to have sex.

She looked up at him then and noticed his eyes widen in concern, “Arya, are you serious? Of course, it was good. In fact, it was bloody amazing! I haven’t had that much fun in…gods only know.”

This eased Arya’s concerns and she let out a rough laugh, “I’m sorry, I thought…well when you didn’t say anything back in the bathroom, I thought you didn’t have a good time.”

Gendry chuckled, taking three steps to close the distance between them. Without hesitation, he pulled her into a hung and Arya instantly melted into his arms.

“I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to make it awkward. I guess I unintentionally did.” He confessed.

Arya smiled and pulled from his embrace, “Well good. I’m glad you-we had fun. Now, what were you saying about food?”

“Mmm, only that I’m ravenous and could eat anything…including you.” He jabbed.

Arya scoffed and lightly hit him across the chest, “Get dressed. We’re getting waffles.” She turned on her heel and pulled on a pair of shorts from her duffle. She heard Gendry shuffle behind her as he slipped into his clothes from the night before. He was remarkable talented and dressing down a dress shirt and pants, even going the lengths of rolling up the hems of his pants. She shot him a questioning look at his choice.

“What?” He shrugged, “I’ll change after breakfast. I wasn’t planning on spending the night, you know.” 

“Yes you were.” She replied as she grabbed her room key from the countertop in the kitchenette.

The two exited the room and walked hand in hand down towards the onsite restaurant. It had a different vide than from the night before; now instead of the hustle and bustle of young couples, there were families gathered around table enjoying the morning meal.

Luckily, for breakfast, a reservation was not needed and the pair found a table hidden in the corner of the facility, nestled away from the growing crowd.

They ordered their food and ate in silence, stealing glances at one another. Arya couldn’t help the heat that rose to her cheeks whenever Gendry flashed her a cheeky smile; she also couldn’t ignore the feeling of butterflies in her stomach whenever his deep blue eyes lingered on her gray ones.

“So,” she managed to say after indulging in a hefty breakfast, “how are we going to do this?”

“Do what?” Gendry countered.

Arya sighed, “This. Us. We have...what? Four more days before we each go back to our respective lives, never seeing one another again. Do we just stop now and save ourselves the heartache, or do we continue whatever this is?”

She studied his face as he contemplated the question. There was a mixture of true contemplation and maybe a hint of sadness. She knew her answer and she could only hope that his matches hers.

“I don’t want to stop whatever this is. I like you too damn much for that.” He chuckled. He let the small linger on his lips for just a moment longer before his demeanor changed to a serious note. “You’re a hell of a woman, Arya, and I’d have to be the stupidest person to let you go so easily. So, if you’re up to it, let’s just have fun together these next few days. Just you and me...well, maybe dinner with my uncle, and thank the gods that we had this week. What do you say?”

Arya bit her lip trying to contain her ever growing smile, “I would very much like that.”

“Then why don’t we start my working off this big breakfast?” He jabbed, not expecting her to be so eager.

“I’ll race you to the room.” She laughed as she threw her napkin onto the table, knowing full well that Gendry would have to pick up the tab. She pushed her chair back and darted out of the restaurant, leaving a trail of giggles behind her.


End file.
